Replace Us, please!
by pangya85
Summary: Mavis brings a mysterious book known as a time-gate. Some of Fairy Tail coming from future ask to replace themselves in a week for some reasons. Will they accept? Find out how amazing the upcoming time-travel adventure to X804! Most Pairings. NaLu,Jerza,MiFri,Gruvia. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1 Mysterious Book?

**Replace Us, please!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own FT,**

**Pairing : NatsuLucy, MiraFreed, GrayJuvia, JellalErza, GajeelLevy, etc**

**Chapter I: Mysterious Book?**

_Hai semuanya! Apalche di sini. Saatnya Apalche nulis fanfiction sendiri… YAY! Terus terang, ini pertama kali… doozo yoroshiku, minna-san :D_

Anggap saja saat ini sedang santai-santainya di Earthland. Tidak, di Fairy Tail juga. Ayo masuk ke markas Fairy Tail yang mungil.

"Kau tidak pernah menang dariku! Sekalipun! Ingat itu, GRAY!" teriak Natsu.

"Siapa bilang, bodoh! Kau yang tidak pernah menang dariku!" teriak balasan dari Gray.

Mereka lalu bertengkar… seperti biasa…

"HEY! Apa yang kalian lakukan! Aku juga akan ikut! Because I'm a REAL-MAN!" seru Elfman yang lalu ikut ambil bagian dalam pertengkaran abadi Natsu dan Gray.

"NATSU! GRAY!" terdengar suara wanita yang paling ditakuti di Fairy Tail, tidak… mungkin di Magnolia… ah, atau di Fiore?

Seorang wanita berambut _scarlet _ dengan tatapan khasnya datang dan membuat Natsu dan Gray menjadi sahabat dalam sekejap. YEP. Dialah sang Titania, Erza Scarlet.

"Dengar! Kali ini aku akan menyelesaikan quest seorang diri. Aku tidak akan lama. Kalian tunggu aku, karna setelah ini kita akan berangkat untuk misi selanjutnya! Mengerti?" tanya Erza.

"YES, Ma'am!" jawab Natsu dan Gray bersamaan.

Erzapun pergi. Natsu dan Gray kembali bertengkar. Sedangkan Lucy sedang mengobrol dengan Mirajane dan Makarov di bar. Entah kenapa hari itu, Laxus dan Gajeel bermain catur bersama. Sudah ke 100 kalinya, dan 100 kali pula Gajeel kalah.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak mungkin menang. Sudahi saja…", kata Levy yang duduk disebelah Gajeel.

"Tidak akan! Dengar! Aku akan menang! Suu bii duu baa~!" kata Gajeel bersemangat.

"Hey, hentikan nyanyian bodohmu itu atau aku pergi!" kata Laxus yang mulai frustasi.

Tiba-tiba, Master Mavis datang dan bergabung dengan grup Mirajane, Lucy, dan Makarov di bar.

"Oh. First. Dari mana saja anda?" tanya Makarov.

Mavis tersenyum. Di tangannya ada sebuah buku aneh. Buku itu diselimuti akar. Ada sebuah bentuk kunci di tengahnya. Lucy yang penasaran lalu bertanya, "Master, apa yang kau bawa itu?"

"Hm? Ini? Hihihi… sesuatu yang menarik. Dengar, tengah malam ini, Makarov, Lucy, Mirajane, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, dan Laxus. Kalian datanglah ke South Gate Park. Temui aku. Dan… ini perintah!" kata Mavis yang lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Hn?" Makarov tampak bingung.

"Master Mavis memang penuh misteri… hahaha", kata Mirajane sambil tersenyum.

_**Malamnya, di South Gate Park…**_

Ada Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Laxus, Mirajane, dan Makarov plus Happy tentunya. Seperti apa yang dikatakan Mavis, mereka datang ke sana.

"Gihh?! Apa sebenarnya maksud Master Mavis? Tidak ada siapapun di sini!" kata Natsu.

"Hah. Pasti ini karena kau, Natsu!" kata Gray.

"Kau cari masalah denganku, HAH?!" Natsu tidak terima.

Mereka bertengkar lagi.

BRAK! Makarov menghentikan pertengkaran mereka secara paksa.

"Hey, kids! Kalian bisa menghancurkan tempat ini!" kata Makarov agak marah.

"Tunggu, Master. Apa itu?" tanya Mirajane yang curiga dengan sesuatu di bawah pohon yang berjarak beberapa meter di depan mereka.

Natsu lari mendekati benda itu.

"Ini buku! Buku aneh!" teriak Natsu. Semuanya lari mendekati Natsu dan buku itu.

Spontan Natsu membakar buku itu.

"GYAA! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Lucy.

"Hey, Luce. Aku mencoba membukanya!" kata Natsu.

Api itu langsung padam dan buku itu utuh.

"HM… aneh sekali. Aku baru lihat yang begini. Ini buku yang dibawa Master Mavis tadi, kan? Tapi di mana dia sekarang ya…", kata Makarov.

"Apa perlu kucoba merendamnya dalam air, Master?" tanya Juvia.

"Aaa.. dibekukan saja!" sambung Gray.

"Kalian ini bodoh", kata Laxus tenang.

Tiba-tiba… akar-akar yang menyelimuti buku itu retak. Buku itu mengeluarkan cahaya. Seperti mantra-mantra sihir….

Semuanya bergerak menjauh sambil ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

Tiba-tiba beberapa sosok muncul dari dalam buku itu.

Natsu kebingungah. Ia mengucek matanya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

Tidak hanya Natsu. Hampir semuanya juga bingung dan tidak percaya.

Natsu, Lucy, Mirajane, Gray, Laxus, Juvia, dan Makarov. Muncul di depan mereka. Ya. Diri mereka sendiri yang muncul di depan mereka.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2 Fiore Kingdom X804

**Replace Us, please!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own FT,**

**Pairing : Gray & Juvia, Natsu & Lucy, Freed & Mirajane**

**Chapter II: Fiore Kingdom X804**

"OH! Kita benar-benar selamat sampai di sini! Ini south gate park, kan?" tanya Makarov yang keluar dari buku (hahahaha)

"HEY! Kalian dari Edolas?!" tanya Natsu heboh.

"Tapi… kenapa aku terlihat lebih dewasa?!" tanya Lucy lebih heboh lagi.

"Ah. Kami lupa memperkenalkan diri. Kami adalah kalian. Dan kalian adalah kami", kata Makarov buku (Untuk mempermudah, akan kutambah 'buku' jika orang yang keluar dari bukalah yang bicara).

"Apa maksudnya? Juvia tidak mengerti…", kata Juvia.

"Kami datang dari masa depan. Fairy Tail Year X804. Kami adalah kalian di masa depan", jawab Laxus buku.

"Bah?! Bagaimana bisa kalian kemari? Buku apa itu tadi?" tanya Gray masih semacam tidak percaya.

"Hey! Dengarkan kami. Kami punya permohonan", kata Natsu buku.

"Apa itu? Dan, jelaskan lagi masalah ini!" minta Makarov.

"Dengar! sihir ini sebenarnya dilarang, untuk menjelajah waktu. Tapi kami punya beberapa tujuan kmari. Mungkin sekitar 1 minggu kami akan tinggal di tahun ini", kata Natsu buku yang biacaranya jauh lebih berwibawa, walaupun kasar juga.

"Tunggu. Tadi kalian bilang, kalian dari X804? Ini tahun X792, berarti… 12 tahun yang akan datang? Pantas kalian terlihat lebih dewasa, hihihi…", kata Mirajane yang santai menerima kenyataan bertemu dirinya sendiri 12 tahun yang akan datang.

"Iya, hihihi…", jawab Mirajane buku.

"Dan. Supaya orang tidak curiga, kami minta bantuan untuk bertukar tempat selama seminggu ini", pinta Makarov buku.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lucy.

"Kami akan hidup sebagai kalian di sini, dan kalian merasakan kehidupan kami pada 12 tahun yang akan datang. Anggap saja ini bonus. Kalian dapat tahu apa yang terjadi 12 tahun lagi, pada kalian, Fairy Tail, dan Magnolia", jelas Laxus buku.

Setelah kesepakatan yang panjang lebar… akhirnya mereka adakan kesepakatan. Seminggu lagi mereka harus bertukar lagi.

"Tunggu, kalian tidak ingin mengubah sejarah kan? Bagaimana kalau kalian membohongi kami dan tidak kembali dalam seminggu?" tanya Makarov.

"Kau adalah aku. Aku adalah kau. Apa aku akan membohongi diriku sendiri? Itu bodoh sekali", kata Makarov buku.

"Ah, dan kalian tenang saja. Teman-teman Fairy Tail di sana akan membantu kalian beradaptasi dengan cepat. Kalian tidak akan jadi gelandangan… hahahaha…" sambung Mirajane.

Mirajane 'buku' lalu membaca mantra sihir yang aneh.

**Lucy (X792) POV**

Ahh.. setelah Mirajane membaca mantra, aku tidak ingat lagi. Aku seperti terseret dalam lubang yang aneh. Terang. Banyak gambar-gambar masa kecilku. Ah, itu ibuku. Itu… ayah? Itu Natsu? Untuk apa dia muncul di saat begini? Ah… itu Fairy Tail. Oh, waktu itu aku sakit dan tidak bisa datang ke festival, dan Natsu dan Happy membawa pohonnya ke depan apartemenku…

Apa aku sedang mabuk…?

Ugh! Mataku…silau sekali. Ini di mana?

Aku membuka mataku… perlahan…

OH! Sebuah ruang tamu! Tapi ini besar sekali! Indah sekali! Seperti di dalam sebuah istana! Bahkan ini lebih indah dari ruang tamu yang pernah dimiliki keluarga Heartfilia!

Lantai marmer yang indah. Dindingnya sempurna. Perpaduan warna emas, coklat muda, ungu, putih yang sempurna. Lampu gantung yang indah sekali! Gordennya luar biasa! Kursi dan meja tamunya… beli di mana ya? OH! Sungguh menakjubkan.

Oh. Ternyata Natsu dan yang lain ada di sampingku. Jadi … apakah kami sudah di masa depan?

"AH! Di mana ini? Indah sekali!" teriak Natsu.

Tiba-tiba kami mendengar langkah kaki… cepat… tap tap tap…

"Ada yang datang! HUH! Biar kutangani!" kata Gray.

"Tidak! Ini bagianku!" kata Natsu tidak mau kalah.

Makin dekat. Nampak akhirnya. Tunggu. Rasanya aku mengenal orang itu. Seorang laki-laki dari Fairy Tail. Rambutnya panjang terurai indah. Dia terlihat sibuk. Jalannya cepat sambil berbicara dengan 2 orang di belakang yang mengikutinya. Aku terlalu lama berpikir, sampai tidak sadar orang itu sudah sedekat ini dengan kami! OH!

"Em. Mira. Sepertinya aku akan pulang terlambat malam ini. Ada urusan mendesak yang harus kubicarakan dengan His Majesty (Yang Mulia). Kau makan malam dulu saja dengan anak-anak!" kata pria itu sambil lalu pada Mirajane kami yang kelihatan kebingungan.

OH. Pria itu? Freed! Freed Justine! Dia langsung pergi begitu saja. Membawa kertas-kertas yang tidak tahu apa itu.

"Mira? Tadi itu Freed, kan? Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku pada Mirajane.

"Um. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya tadi memang Freed", jawab Mira.

"HOOOO! Tunggu! Freed kan selalu ada di mana Laxus ada! Tapi dia tadi melewati Laxus begitu saja!" kata Natsu agak pintar.

"Apa dia Freed yang lain? Atau dia tadi tidak lihat?" tanya Gray bingung.

"Tidak mungkin dia tidak melihat Laxus!" kataku.

"Selamat siang, selamat datang", sapa seorang pria berjas rapi, layaknya seorang butler yang muncul tiba-tiba di dekat kami tanpa kami sadar kapan dia berdiri di samping kami! Kami terkejut atau tidak? TENTU SAJA TERKEJUT!

"Si..siapa kau?" tanya Juvia merasa kaget juga.

"Saya Claude, butler keluarga kerajaan. Anda tamu-tamu dari Fairy Tail X792, benar?" tanya pria itu sopan.

"Aaa… kau tau?" tanya Master Makarov.

"Saya yang bertugas mengantar dan melayani anda sekalian selama anda berada di sini", terang butler itu.

"Ah. Tunggu. Apa kami bisa percaya padamu?" tanya Laxus.

"Baiklah. Apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membuktikannya?" tanya Claude.

"Jelaskan pada kami! Ini di mana dan apa yang harus kami lakukan!" perintah Master.

"Baiklah. Ini di ruang tamu privat di Istana Kerajaan Fiore. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa masuk ke sini termasuk anda sekalian. Sekarang tahun X804, di Kerajaan Fiore, tepatnya kota Magnolia. Karena beberapa hal, Tuan Natsu, Tuan Gray, Nyonya Lucy, Nyonya Juvia, Master Makarov, Master Laxus, dan Madam Mira harus kembali ke 12 tahun yang lalu dan bertukar tempat dengan diri mereka masing-masing 12 tahun yang lalu", jelas sang butler panjang lebar.

Hm. Sepertinya orang ini tidak bohong. Lalu, apa yang akan kami lakukan di sini? Kami benar-benar ke masa depan? Gila… ini sihir gila!

**To be continued. **


	3. Chapter 3 Totally surprised

**Replace Us, please!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own FT,**

**Pairing : Gray & Juvia, Natsu & Lucy, Freed & Mirajane, Jellal & Erza**

**Chapter III: Totally Surprised**

* * *

**LUCY POV**

Ehm. Kami benar-benar di masa depan? WOW! Ini hebat. Sihir macam apa ini? Eclipse? Atau dimensi semacam dunia celestial?

"Hey, KAU yang berkacamata! Aku belum mengerti maksudmu!" teriak Natsu kepada orang yang mengaku sebagai butler kerajaan itu.

"Hey! Jaga sikapmu, Natsu!" kata Master Makarov.

Kami semua tidak mengerti sekaligus terkesima dengan ruangan ini. Ini ruang tamu? Ini lebih besar dan mewah dibandingkan dengan ruang tamuku dulu. Dan tadi. Tadi itu jelas Freed Justine dari suku Raijin. Dia kelihatan sibuk dan bicara tidak jelas pada Mirajane…

"Tenang, tuan-tuan, dan nona-nona. Saya ulangi. Ini adalah ruang tamu privat keluarga inti kerajaan. Ini kediaman His Majesty King of Fiore dan keluarganya. Saya harap anda tidak berteriak-teriak di sini. Mungkin jika saya yang bercerita, anda belum dapat percaya, oleh karena itu biarkan saya menjamu anda semua sampai Raja dan Ratu tiba di sini. Saya yakin anda akan percaya jika mereka yang bercerita", kata laki-laki yang berpakaian super rapi ala butler itu.

"Bagaimana kau yakin kami akan percaya pada Raja dan Ratu?" tanya Laxus.

"OH! Benar benar!" tambah Gray.

"Karena anda mengenal mereka. Mari kita ke ruang sebelah. Kami telah menyiapkan hidangan makan malam untuk anda semua", kata butler itu sambil menuntun kami ke sebuah ruangan di sebelah ruang tamu keren tadi.

EEEEEM. Ini ruang makan atau APA?!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Juvia spontan.

"Ehm. Maaf, nona, mohon jaga ketenangan", kata butler.

"Aaa..a..a…Bagaimana dia tidak berteriak? Ini ruang makan paling mewah yang pernah kutemui", kata Master Makarov terbata-bata.

Oke, ini kediaman Raja dan Ratu Fiore. Seindah dan semewah ini. Ada dua kemungkinan. Mereka pemimpin yang tamak dan menggunakan harta rakyat untuk hidup mewah. Atau. Negara Fiore menjadi sebuah kerajaan yang kaya. Sepertinya kemungkinan kedua sedikit meragukan kalau melihat jaraknya dari 12 tahun yang lalu. Ditambah lagi, selera Raja dan Ratu Fiore ini tidak sembarangan.

Ruang makan ini memiliki langit-langit yang agak tinggi, seperti ruangan sebelumnya. Lantainya marmer mengkilat, tapi masih diberi karpet bulu yang mahal. Aku tahu. Aku bahkan tidak yakin bulu di karpet ini membuat alergi atau mudah lepas. Ini sungguh mahal. Kesannya sangat hangat di sini. Dindingnya sebenarnya sangat tradisional. Semua menggunakan batu yang halus, dominan putih dan cokelat muda, dengan sentuhan warna kuning, hijau, merah, em, dipadukan dengan sangat sempurna.

Lampu gantung di tengah sangat luar biasa. Besar dan bentuknya terlihat sembarangan, tapi tidak. Ada perapian di ujung ruangan. Perapian berwarna putih, sangat indah dan diukir dengan sempurna. Ada beberapa alat musik orchestra di pojok ruangan, seperti cello, biola, harpa, dsb. Yap, dulu di rumahku juga. Kalau kami makan, ada pemusik yang memainkan beberapa music klasik.

Meja makan dan kursinya tidak sembarangan. Di atas meja makan sudah tertata rapi peralatan makan, lilin, bunga, dsb. Aku yakin, setelah kami duduk, pasti makanan dihidangkan dengan suhu yang pas dan rasanya… rasanya pasti sangat enak…

"Ini indah sekali" kata Mirajane sambil tersenyum.

Kami mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing. Beberapa pelayan keluar melayani kami dengan berbagai hidangan dari pembuka sampai penutup. Seperti biasa, Master Makarov, Natsu, dan Gray tidak punya malu. Mereka memang tidak pernah punya etika.

"GRAW ERNEAARRKK SWEEKKAALIE!" kata Natsu dengan mulut penuh dan perut buncit karena terlalu banyak makan. Begitupula Gray.

"Kalian ini memalukan!" kata Laxus sambil melemparkan tatapan sinis pada mereka.

AHH… Kenyang…

Kami telah selesai makan. Itu tadi luar biasa…

"Ah, terima kasih, butler. Maaf, siapa namamu tadi?" tanyaku pada butler itu.

"Saya Claude. Ini sudah kewajiban saya menyambut tamu-tamu Raja, nona", jawab Claude sopan.

"Jadi, Raja dan Ratu belum datang?" tanyaku.

"Ternyata mereka datang sedikit terlambat. Saya harap anda dapat menunggu sebentar lagi" jawab butler Claude.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau di ruang tamu saja? Tidak enak juga kalau menunggu di sini?" kata Mirajane.

"Tentu saja. Silakan. Tuan Natsu, Gray, dan Makarov biar saya urus", kata Claude.

"Yah. Maaf, sepertinya mereka tidak sanggup bergerak lagi", jawabku.

Kami menunggu orang yang disebut Raja dan Ratu Fiore itu di ruang tamu mewah tadi. Kursi ini membuatku tidak ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat ini. Ah, Mirajane duduk di sebelahku.

"Lucy, lihat lukisan itu" kata Mirajane padaku sambil menunjuk sebuah lukisan di dekat pintu putih besar yang sepertinya menuju ke ruangan lain lagi. Di samping kanan dan kiri pintu itu ada dua lukisan klasik besar. Satunya pria dan satunya wanita bergaun putih sangat indah.

"Iya… indah sekali", kataku.

"Iya… bukan itu juga maksudku. Lihat, bukankan itu lukisan Master Mavis?" tanya Mirajane.

AH?! Iya! Itu Master Mavis! Yang dilukisan itu. Wanita anggun dengan gaun putih itu. Sedikit berbeda tapi itu jelas Master Mavis!

"Be..benar…" kataku terbata-bata.

"Lalu, yang disebelahnya. Itu bukannya Zeref?" tanya Mirajane.

Dan iya. Itu memang Zeref. Sama, sedikit berbeda tapi itu Zeref!

"Aapa..jangan-jangan Raja dan Ratu Fiore itu Master Mavis dan..em?" tanyaku hanyak menebak sesuatu yang sangat tidak mungkin.

"Em. Tidak tahu", jawab Mirajane.

Tiba-tiba butler Claude ada didekat kami, "Lukisan itu adalah lukisan Raja dan Ratu Fiore terdahulu".

"Apa? Terdahulu?" tanyaku.

"His Majesty King Siegref of Mildian dan Her Majesty Queen Mavis of Mildian" jawab Claude.

"Mildian? Kerajaan pendahulu sebelum Fiore?" tanyaku. Ya, Mildian adalah sebuah kerajaan sihir yang sangat kuat. Karena perang, kerajaan tersebut berantakan. Akhirnya orang-orang yang masih tersisa membentuk sebuah kerajaan baru bersama orang-orang Kerajaan Symphonia, kerajaan itulah yang disebut Fiore.

"Benar, nona" jawab Claude singkat.

"Maaf, sambil menunggu, bisa kau ceritakan sedikit tentang tempat ini, Raja, atau semacamnya. Kami sama sekali tidak mengerti" pintaku pada Claude.

"Maaf, nona. Nanti secara detail Raja dan Ratu yang akan bercerita pada anda dan menjamu anda semua selama seminggu di sini. Tapi jika ada sesuatu yang ingin anda tahu, saya bisa menjawab selama masih dalam kewenangan saya" jawab Claude. Butler ini professional, sungguh.

"Jadi…" baru saja memulai kata-kata untuk pertanyaanku, tiba-tiba aku mendengar tawa anak-anak yang sedang berlari dan bermain-main.

Kulihat dua anak berumur sekitar 8 tahun, laki-laki dan perempuan sedang berlarian sambil bercanda menuju ke arah kami. Kami semua melihat ke arah mereka, kecuali Natsu, Gray, dan Makarov yang sedang mabuk kekenyangan.

OH…. Anak-anak ini… Yang laki-laki berambut biru muda agak berantakan. Wajahnya tampan. Yang perempuan sangat manis, rambutnya tidak terlalu panjang, warnanya merah, merah yang terkesan dalam… Entah, mereka mengingatkanku pada seseorang…

"Em?" itu suara yang kudengar dari mereka saat melihat kami dengan tatapan yang bingung.

Butler Claude mendekati mereka, "Your highness, mereka tamu dari tahun X792".

"OH?! Benarkah? Pantas terlihat sangat muda! Hihihi…" kata anak laki-laki itu.

Mereka mendekati kami yang kebingungan dan memperkenalkan diri pada kami, "Hello. Aku George. Ini adikku Michelle. Senang bertemu dengan anda semua, Aunt Lucy, Aunt Mirajane, Uncle Natsu, Uncle Laxus, Uncle Gray, Aunt Juvia, dan Master Makarov".

"ee.. halo. Senang bertemu denganmu juga. Tapi, kau mengenal kami?" tanya Laxus.

"Tentu saja. Kalian 12 tahun yang akan datang", jawab anak perempuan.

Saat kami masih dilanda kebingungan yang semakin membingungkan, tiba-tiba kami melihat sesosok wanita yang berjalan dari arah yang sama dengan kedatangan anak-anak tadi. Rambutnya panjang dan cara berjalannya anggun.. tapi terlihat familiar…

Anak-anak itu menengok ke arah wanita itu, "MOM! Mereka sangat muda ya!" kata anak laki-laki. Aku rasa yang dia maksud dengan 'mereka' itu adalah kami.

Wanita yang dipanggil 'MOM' oleh anak-anak itu mendekati anak-anaknya dan memegang kepala mereka dan berkata, "Bersikaplah yang sopan!"

"Uh. Sorry, Mom", kata anak laki-laki.

TUNGGU. Wajahnya jelas sekali sekarang! AKU KENAL! Hey! Ini bercanda ya!

"Your Majesty. Kami baru saja selesai makan malam" kata butler Claude.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu", kata wanita… itu…

"Erza?" tanyaku pada wanita itu sembari tidak yakin.

"Hi Erza!" sapa Mirajane dengan santainya tanpa peduli keterkejutan (?) ini.

"Maaf ya membuat kalian menunggu. Tadi Freed menyampaikan laporan yang penting, jadi kami berdiskusi sebentar di depan" kata Er…za…

"Kau Erza? Erza Scarlet?" tanyaku masih tidak percaya padahal jelas-jelas wanita yang berdiri disamping anak-anak manis itu adalah Erza.

"Iya, Lucy. Aku Erza", jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Dia lalu berkata pada anak-anaknya, "Kalian mandi dulu, letakkan barang-barang kalian, baru kalian boleh kemari!"

Anak-anak itu tanpa melawan langsung menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Erza. Tentu saja, aku tidak membayangkan kalau aku punya ibu seperti Erza.. pasti aku melakukan hal yang sama.

Erza duduk di kursi kosong sebelahku, "Kalian pasti capek dan …bingung?" tanya Erza.

"Tentu saja! Apa maksud semua ini Erza?" tanya Laxus. Ah…Master Makarov di saat seperti ini malah mabuk kekenyangan bersama orang-orang bodoh itu. Juvia malah asik memandangi Gray yang kekenyangan…

"Em… masalahkah jika aku cerita sekarang?" tanya Erza dengan suara khasnya, tegas, tapi keren.

"Sebaiknya kau jelaskan pada kami sekarang. Sebelum kami mati kebingungan" kataku.

"Kalian tidak akan mati karena kebingungan", tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang laki-laki dari arah yang sama dengan Erza datang, itu suara Freed. Ada dua sosok di sana, dan yah.. aku tahu mereka… Freed dan Jellal. HAA?! Mengapa Jellal juga ada di sini?

Freed menambahkan, "Ah, Mirajane, maaf ya. Aku lupa hari ini sudah mulai bertukar tempat. Jangan hiraukan kata-kataku tadi".

"Em. Yah, aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan", jawab Mira dengan senyum.

Freed dan Jellal duduk di kursi yang baru saja diambilkan oleh pelayan. Kami terlalu banyak di sini, sehingga kursinya kurang…

"Terima kasih, kalian sudah mau bertukar tempat. Ini misi sangat penting", kata Jellal yang duduk di sebelah Erza.

Er… mereka semua terlihat lebih dewasa…

"Baiklah, aku akan memulainya. Jadi, sekarang ini tanggal 10 Oktober Tahun X804, di Magnolia Town. Terhitung 12 tahun dari tahun asal kalian. Kami meminta beberapa orang dari Fairy Tail yang tidak lain adalah diri kalian sendiri, untuk pergi ke 12 tahun yang lalu untuk mengopi berkas-berkas penting yang menyangkut masalah Kerajaan Fiore, karena berkas-berkas itu terbakar bersama salah satu ruangan di gedung perpustakaan cabang IV tempat menyimpan berkas itu" terang Erza.

"Lalu, tidak boleh kan jika ada 2 Lucy, 2 Natsu, 2 Mira dan yang lain dalam tahun yang sama. Oleh karena itu, kami membawa kalian kemari" tambah Jellal.

"Kami akan menjamu kalian sebaik mungkin selama di sini. Fiore mungkin agak berubah, tapi tidak ada yang berubah dengan Fairy Tail…", kata Erza.

"Tunggu. Lalu. Tadi kan kami diminta menunggu Raja dan Ratu Fiore… kenapa malah kalian yang datang? Mana Raja dan Ratu Fiore itu?" tanya Juvia brilian, em dia tiba-tiba sadar dari kegilaannya memandangi Gray.

"Hem. Mereka berdua ini Raja dan Ratu Fiore", kata Freed sambil menunjuk Jellal dan Erza.

"Siapa? Mana?" tanyaku masih tidak percaya.

Tiba-tiba butler Claude mendekatiku dan berkata padaku, "Nona, Raja dan Ratu Fiore bernama Jellal dan Erza Fernandes. Beliau berdua yang dari tadi anda semua tunggu", terang butler Claude.

"Kalian pasti bohong", kata Laxus sambil meleparkan tawa sinis.

"Lalu, Lord Freed Justine adalah Perdana Menteri Kerajaan Fiore", tambah Claude.

Aku melihat Freed, Erza…, lalu Jellal… tanpa berkata satu kata pun…

Tiba-tiba aku melihat anak-anak tadi berjalan menuju ke arah kami sudah dengan pakaian tidur yang rapi. Yang laki-laki mendekati Erza, dan yang perempuan mendekati Jellal. Jellal mengangkat anak bernama Michelle itu kepangkuannya dan membiarkan anak manis itu bersandar padanya.

"Tadi kalian sudah memperkenalkan diri, kan?" tanya Erza pada anak-anak itu.

"Sudah, Mom. Tapi aku belum bilang kami siapa", kata anak yang bernama George itu.

"Teman-teman, ini George dan Michelle. Mereka anak-anakku dan Jellal", kata Erza.

SHOCK. Kami hanya dapat SHOCK. OH….Astaga. Benarkah ini bukan mimpi?

* * *

**To be continued. **


	4. Chapter 4 Mira has two kids!

**Replace Us, please!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own FT,**

**Pairing : Gray & Juvia, Natsu & Lucy, Freed & Mirajane, Jellal & Erza, Laxus & Cana**

**Chapter IV: Mirajane has two kids!**

**LUCY POV**

"Lepaskan aku! Aku mencari Natsu!" terdengar suara yang familiar dari kejauhan. Dan suaranya makin dekat. Datang lagi sesosok pria bertubuh besar dan kekar, lebih besar dari Elfman bahkan, dia menggunakan pakaian yang cukup aneh, tapi sepertinya dia semacam penjaga.

Pria kekar itu mendekati kami. Dia memegang sesuatu, sesuatu yang berteriak-teriak, EH?! HAPPY?!

"HAPPY!" teriak Natsu yang tiba-tiba tersadar begitu mendengar suara Happy.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan terhadap HAPPY?!" geram Natsu.

"Tunggu, Natsu. Tenang dulu, ada apa ini?" tanya Jellal sambil menenangkan Natsu.

"Lepaskan Happy atau kuhajar kau!" tantang Natsu pada pria itu.

(SUARA MENYERAMKAN) "Kau bisa tenang tidak, Natsu?" tanya Erza berubah ke mode monster. Hyaa…. Seramm… dia tidak berubah ternyata…

"Yes, Ma'am!~~" jawab Natsu sambil ketakutan.

"Your Majesty. Exceed ini tiba-tiba menerobos masuk", kata pria kekar itu pada Erza.

"Lepaskan dia. Dia tamu juga", perintah Erza.

"Baik. Maafkan saya" pria kekar itu melepaskan Happy dan pergi.

"NATSUUUU~~" tangis Happy.

"He..hey! Di mana ini?!" teriak Natsu heboh.

"HEY! BODOH! KAU BERISIK!" teriak Gray sambil menonjok Natsu tepat di mukanya dengan tangan 'es batu'. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Gray juga sadar. Dan kerusuhanpun dimulai.

"Apa-apaan kau GRAY?!" teriak Natsu sambil mengeluarkan tinju apinya.

Ruang tamu indah ini bisa hancur… ohh….

"NATSU! GRAY!" bentak Erza dengan mata dan latar belakang berupa api hitam mengerikan.

Natsu dan Gray langsung berlutut, "Kami tidak bertengkar, Ma'am!" kata mereka serentak.

Yang bisa menghentikan dua orang bodoh itu memang cuma Erza. Untung saja rumah ini tidak jadi hancur. Kulihat Jellal dan Freed hanya tersenyum.

"Eei, kau Happy 12 tahun yang akan datang?" tanya Laxus.

"HA?! 12 tahun yang akan datang? Apa maksudmu Laxus? Aku tadi mengikuti kalian di taman lalu terseret ke sini… aku muncul sendirian di sebuah taman yang indah, aku kebingunan dan menemukan sebuah pintu besar lalu aku masuk begitu saja dan malah ditangkap oleh orang besar tadi…" cerita Happy.

"Hm? Jadi kau terseret juga? Kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi Happy untuk menyusul Natsu dan yang lain ke 12 tahun yang lalu, Jellal?" tanya Freed.

"Tidak perlu. Sepertinya Happy memang sudah diam-diam ikut ke 12 tahun yang lalu", jawab Jellal sambil tersenyum.

"Em. Ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kalian istirahat dulu, akan kuantar kalian ke kamar. Besok pagi, aku akan ajak kalian keliling Magnolia dank e Fairy Tail", kata Erza.

"Yah, Mom. Berarti kami juga harus tidur?" tanya George, anak laki-laki Erza.

"Tentu", jawab Erza singkat, tapi anak-anak itu seakan mau beralasan tapi mereka tidak mengatakannya. Benar juga, daripada kena masalah… LOL.

"Hey hey… sebenarnya ini dimana? Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Natsu yang tidak tahu apa-apa karena tadi dia tidak sadar akibat kekenyangan.

"Nanti aku jelaskan, Natsu!" kataku.

Jellal dan Erza mengantar kami ke kamar yang sudah disiapkan untuk kami, di lantai dua. Aku berjalan berdampingan dengan Mirajane menyusuri ruangan demi ruangan menuju ke kamar kami. Di sini semuanya terang, mengkilap, indah, dan seperti istana. Atau memang ini adalah sebuah istana?

Tiba-tiba Freed berjalan di samping Mira dan mengajaknya bicara, "Mirajane, dengar. Em. Aku punya dua anak, yah seperti Erza dan Jellal. Mereka tidak biasa jauh dengan ibunya. Lalu, Jellal menyuruhku dan anak-anakku untuk menginap di sini mulai besok, supaya mereka bisa dekat denganmu, apa tidak masalah?" tanya Freed panjang lebar. Em? Kenapa anak-anak Freed? Oh… Freed juga sudah memiliki anak! WOW, seperti apa ya mereka?

Tiba-tiba Mirajane menghentikan langkahnya, lalu melihat kea rah Freed, "Apa aku ibu mereka?" tanya Mirajane lemah lembut seperti biasa.

"A..ee..yah, aku tidak ingin mengejutkanmu, sebenarnya. Tapi … iya.." jawab Freed agak terbata-bata. EEEEHHH?! Freed dan Mirajane! Aku makin penasaran dengan anak mereka!

"Oh, benarkah?" tanya Mirajane. Dia berkata-kata seakan tidak terkejut dan sudah mengetahui semuanya…

"Kau tidak terkejut?" tanya Freed bingung.

"Em, kenapa harus terkejut? Ini menyenangkan bisa bertemu anak-anakku bahkan sebelum mereka lahir!" kata Mirajane dengan mudahnya… "Mereka laki-laki? Atau perempuan?" tanya Mirajane pada Freed.

"Oo..oh. Yang lebih tua, laki-laki. Namanya Levis Justine. Adiknya, perempuan. Namanya Elaine Justine. Levis setahun lebih tua dari George, sedangkan Elaine sama dengan George", cerita Freed.

"OHHH… Bagus!" kata Mirajane. Dia kelihatan senang sekali.

"Kenapa? Apanya yang bagus?" tanya Freed makin bingung. Mereka kan sudah menikah, tapi Freed tidak tahu maksud Mirajane? Huh, bagaimana dia ini? Em. Baiklah, ini supaya romantis saja sih…aku tidak menyalahkan Freed …

"Berarti, kita punya anak duluan daripada Erza, kan?" tanya Mirajane yang sekaligus berupa kesimpulan. OHH… itu maksudnya. Haduh, bahkan dalam hal ini juga dipersaingkan…

"Jadi, tidak masalah buatmu?" tanya Freed lagi.

"Tentu tidak…", jawab Merajane dengan senyum santainya.

Aku pikir mereka pasangan yang lucu. Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum bertanya mengenai diriku sendiri? Apa aku sudah menikah juga ya? Em… kalaupun sudah kuharap tidak dengan seseorang yang bodoh… *giggles*

"Lucy? Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa tertawa sendiri?" tanya Mirajane cemas.

"Aaah.. tidak..", jawabku singkat.

"Apa kau tidak mau tahu nasibmu sekarang, Lucy?" tanya Freed.

"OOOHHHhh… beri tahu aku. Apa pekerjaanku, di mana rumahku, dan… apakah aku sudah menikah juga?" tanyaku benar-benar ingin tahu.

"hmpf..." *giggles… Freed… Kenapa dia menertawakanku?

"Maaf, Lucy. Iya, sebagian besar angkatan kita di Fairy Tail sudah menikah… Tapi, informasi selanjutnya besok saja ya, besok kita akan ke Fairy Tail, pasti sangat menyenangkan", jawab Freed. HUH. Kenapa aku harus menunggu sampai besok?

"Freed. Aku tanya lagi. Apa kau bukan lagi pengawal Laxus atau bagaimana?" tanyaku ingin tahu. Semenjak datang kemari, aku tidak melihat Freed bersikap seperti biasanya, maksudku biasanya dia selalu menjadi pengawal setia Laxus, kan?

"Laxus punya banyak pengawal sekarang, dan aku sudah terlalu tua untuk itu. Hahaha… Kau tahu, Laxus adalah walikota Magnolia Town. Dia punya gelar, Viscount Laxus Dreyar", kata Freed.

"Viscount? Setingkat di bawah Earl? WOW, hebat sekali ya! Tapi, aku masih belum percaya… ini benar-benar di Kerajaan Fiore?" tanyaku pada Freed.

"Hahahaha… aku sudah menduga. Mungkin kalian tadi meng-iya-kan saja, tapi belum sadar sepenuhnya. Kalian ini sedang berbincang-bincang santai dengan orang paling dihormati di Kerajaan Fiore, Raja dan Ratu Fiore. Bahkan dipersilakan menginap di sini hahaha…", kata Freed yang diawali dan diakhiri dengan tawa.

Hah…sebentar. Jadi ini bukan mimpi? Tidak bohong? Jellal dan Erza itu… OMG.

Ups. Orang yang berjalan di depanku, tidak lain adalah Juvia, tiba-tiba berhenti. Oh. Kami di sebuah koridor, tapi salah satu sisinya terbuka dan kami bisa melihat ke lantai bawah. Di sisi lainnya ada beberapa pintu.

"Baiklah. Ini kamar-kamar yang kami siapkan untuk kalian. Masing-masing kamar ada 2 tempat tidur, terserah kalian mau di mana…" kata Erza. OH, tentu aku akan bersama Mirajane saja. Lalu, lebih baik Juvia bersama kami juga. Biarlah para pria di kamar sebelahnya…

Para pelayan termasuk butler Claude membukakan pintu. Wuaaaahhh…. Kamarnya terlalu indah untuk kamar tamu… Walaupun masih indah kamarku dulu…

"Kalau kalian membutuhkan sesuatu, di dalam ada telepon, nanti akan ada orang yang membantu kalian", kata Jellal sambil menggendong anak perempuannya yang sepertinya sudah tertidur.

"Kamar kami ada di ujung koridor ini, pintunya berwarna putih. Kalau kalian membutuhkan kami, ke sana saja…", kata Erza.

"EEHHH?! Kalian tidur sekamarr?! Erza?!" teriak Natsu.

DUAK! Terdengar hantaman cukup keras. Kepalan tangan Laxus baru saja mendarat di kepala Natsu, "Diam kau berisik!" kata Laxus.

"Tapi tapi…", kata Natsu.

"Mereka kan suami istri, wajar saja sekamar…" kata Laxus.

"HA? HA? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Natsu kebingungan dengan hebohnya.

"Baiklah, saatnya istirahat. Besok pagi kita akan ke Fairy Tail!" kataku bersemangat. Ups, nanti Michelle terbangun…

**To be continued. **


	5. Chapter 5 Are You Sure?

**Replace Us, please!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own FT,**

**Pairing : Gray & Juvia, Natsu & Lucy, Freed & Mirajane, Jellal & Erza, Laxus & Cana**

**(this time for Jerza Part)**

**Chapter V: Are you sure?**

**ERZA POV**

Hmp. Benar, sampai sekarang mereka tidak berubah…

Okay. Mereka sudah aman di kamar masing-masing, sekarang mengamankan Michelle dan George. Aku dan Jellal mengantar mereka ke kamar yang sebenarnya hanya di sebelah kamar kami yang juga terhubung dengan sebuah _connector door._

Kau tau, pintu itu penting karena kadang anak-anak ini bisa menghilang waktu malam hari tanpa izin dan membuat keributan entah di kebun atau di manapun. Aku tidak tahu mereka punya sifat seperti itu dari siapa…

"Mom. Aku ingin tidur di kamarmu saja..", pinta miniature Jellal padaku.

"No, George. Besok saja. Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur. Mommy izinkan kau besok tidak ke sekolah dan ikut ke Fairy Tail. Tapi sekarang turuti kata Mommy, okay?" kataku.

"Ohhh… benarkah? Great! Okay, Mom!" jawabnya senang hati setiap dapat imbalannya. Jellal menurunkan Michelle dari gendongannya ke tempat tidur. Dia sudah tertidur duluan.

Seperti biasa, aku mencium dahi mereka sebelum tidur, paling tidak ini basic yang dilakukan seorang ibu yah? "I love you, George", kataku.

"Love you too, Mom", jawab anak lelakiku yang lalu memposisikan diri untuk tidur.

Baiklah. Sekarang semua aman. Anak-anak juga sudah ditangani. Selanjutnya tinggal aku dan Jellal. Aku ingin membicarakan kedatangan teman-teman Fairy Tail ini dengannya, tapi sebaiknya di kamar saja.

Seperti yang kubilang tadi, kamar kami hanya di sebelah kamar anak-anak ini. Sebuah kamar yang luas dan mewah dengan seni yang tinggi, karena aku yang mendesainnya sendiri. Oh, juga ada sebuah jendela besar dan balkon yang menghadap ke kebun dalam istana yang disebut 'Scarlet Garden'. Bisa juga melihat laut dari balkon itu, indah bukan?

Kamar ini bisa dibilang _Master Bedroom, _karena itu paling bagus, itu normal. Dengan karpet lembut dan dingin berwarna krem, dinding krem berpadu dengan cokelat yang lebih tua bertekstur sangat elegan, dan pastinya tata lampu yang eksotis. Oh, spring bed-nya adalah yang terbaik se-Fiore, diproduksi oleh perusahaan springbed terbaik di Fiore. Ini kamar luar biasa. Kadang aku membandingkan saat masih menjadi budak di Tower of Heaven, bahkan kami tidak memiliki tempat tidur.

Tapi walaupun dengan kamar seindah ini, kami, tepatnya aku dan Jellal tidak terlalu bisa menikmatinya. Seharian bekerja, sangat lelah, sampai rumah lalu tidur. Bangun pagi dan harus berangkat lagi. Jarang sekali bisa bersantai… tapi semua ini demi rakyat Fiore, apa yang tidak?

Aku menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan badan, mengganti pakaian, gosok gigi dan lain sebagainya, bersiap untuk tidur. Bagaimanapun sekarang umurku sudah 39 tahun, tidak seperti dulu yang bisa bertahan tidak tidur beberapa hari… Usia memang tidak dapat dilawan, tapi asal tahu saja, orang yang tidak tahu masih mengira umurku 20an, berlebihan menurutku, tapi kalau kenyataan, kenapa tidak?

Okay, sekarang aku siap untuk tidur. Oh. Jellal sudah duduk di tempat tidur dan membaca sebuah buku. Itu yang selalu dia lakukan sebelum tidur. Aku menuju ke sampingnya, menata selimut bulu yang hangat, Jellal melihat ke arahku sambil meletakkan bukunya di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur.

"Erza. Bagaimana besok?" tanya Jellal padaku sambil membaringkan kepalanya di bantal.

"Maksudmu Natsu dan yang lain?" tanyaku juga sambil membaringkan diriku, berhadapan dengannya.

"Apa kau ada pekerjaan besok?" tanyaku pada Jellal.

"Um, ada. Tapi aku sudah minta tolong Freed. Kau bilang besok aku harus libur… jadi aku kosongkan jadwal besok", jawab Jellal.

"Kau ini Raja Fiore, bisa-bisanya seenaknya meliburkan diri", kataku.

"Kalau istriku yang minta bagaimana ya? Hahaha… lagi pula besok tidak ada hal sangat penting. Kita antar mereka ke Fairy Tail, lalu mungkin biarkan mereka melihat kota Magnolia yang sekarang yang sangat berbeda dengan dulu" kata Jellal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau yakin? Maksudku, membiarkan mereka melihat keadaan di masa depan. Apa tidak akan ada dampak yang berarti?" tanyaku. Sebenarnya saat memberikan misi untuk kembali ke 12 tahun lalu, aku dan Jellal memikirkannya berulang kali. Tapi sebuah dokumen kerajaan yang sangat penting itu… kami sangat membutuhkannya.

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi apa kau tidak ingat? Dulu, 12 tahun yang lalu, apa kau tidak merasa mungkin Natsu dkk baru pulang dari suatu tempat, bercerita sesuatu, masa depan, dsb?" tanya Jellal.

"Aku pulang dari misi, lalu Master, Natsu dkk tidak ada di guild. Kata yang lain, mereka pergi karena permintaan Master Mavis. Tiga hari setelah itu, mereka kembali dan tidak ada sesuatu aneh yang terjadi, cerita, atau yang lain…" kataku sambil mengingat-ingat, "Oh. Tunggu. Tapi sejak itu akhirnya Gray mulai menerima Juvia, lalu Lucy selalu bertingkah aneh saat di dekat Natsu", tambahku.

"Ahahahaa… apa mungkin kita akan memaksa mereka untuk tidak membocorkan rahasia tentang masa depan?" tanya Jellal.

"Ah… kita pikirkan besok saja. Lagipula mereka akan ada di sini selama seminggu. Kita buat jadwal yang bagus untuk mereka supaya tidak merasa bosan", kataku.

"Baiklah", jawab Jellal singkat.

Aku mendekatkan diri padanya karena mulai merasa kedinginan. Dia memelukku hangat seperti biasanya dan jangan ganggu kami selagi tidur, okay?

**To be continued. **


End file.
